tdnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-Historic Trials
Episode Ten “Last time on TEENs, the game was changed for good! Team Text-a-Holics broke up and Noah and Joanne we put onto separate teams! Meanwhile everyone finds out about the guys alliance and Noah vows to tear the alliance a part. Things between Jacelin and Gavin heats up and Bryson gets super jealous. Monica betrays Landon and Keith and forms an alliance with Joanne and Avril. Sending Keith to the depths of the dungeon. How will this episode go? Who will fall under the pressure of the crazy drama? And why am I wearing a sexy loincloth? Find out today on TEENs!” Ben cheered. Landon: Okay dude I’ve been feeling really bummed out lately. I’m the last dude on my team! I mean sometimes Keith let me play with his science toys; wow I don’t know how much of me is being shown to the viewers watching this. But you really get to know these people, Keith and I were actually bros. Ironic that he’s such a nerd and I’m such a well.... you know, stud. Joanne was curled up on the couch looking sad, when Landon came in also looking lonesome. “Oh Joanne I didn’t see you in here! Do you want to be alone?” Landon asked questionably. “Naw you can stay if you like...” she sighed. “Okay.” Landon said and sat down awkwardly next to her. The two hadn’t really gotten a chance to communicate throughout the season so it was awkward for both of them. “You look sad....” Landon said. “Yeah you know, this whole team swap has really gotten to me. I miss Noah so much.” Joanne said sorrowfully. “I know how you feel, it really sucks being the last guy on the team. I haven’t really gotten close to many people in the game. Most of my team were really smart to begin with.” Landon explained. “Aww I’m sorry. Our team was taken out one by one so I didn’t get a chance to get to know most of them. Except for Noah. He’s my rock here.” Joanne smiled. “Monica is sort of my rock, but I don’t know. I suspect that she might be talking to that intern guy, Johan? Oh I don’t know.” Landon frowned. “Well maybe since we’re losing Monica and Noah we can help eachother out! And be there for eachother.” Joanne smiled. “Yeah I’d like that very much! You know what they say, you can’t have enough friends.” Landon smiled and then he reached in to hug her. “Aww you’re just a big teddy bear!” Joanne grinned. The scene then transitions to a conversation between Noah and Gavin. “So... what do you think of this whole guys alliance thing?” Noah asked Gavin. “Personally I don’t see how it is going to work bro. If we do go to the end with these guys, we’ll be the first ones gone.” Gavin explained. “That is exactly what I’ve been thinking. I mean I would hate to betray these guys but I have to think about me before them. Ya know?” Noah said. Noah: Wow I had to try not to laugh while I said that, I would freaking love to betray them losers. It’s all about me in this game, anybody else who get’s in my way can just go eat dirt or something. Gavin: I think I can really trust Noah, especially that he’s going to feel bad about betraying our guy’s “alliance”. I mean the whole idea is kind of silly anyways. I’d have to vote out Jacelin, and I really see whatever ‘thing’ we have going on going much further. “Yeah I totally get what you mean... but we don’t have the numbers to take them out.” Gavin said. “Oh Charlotte is an idiot, it’ll be really easy to get her to vote our way. And I saw you the other day with Jacelin, she will do anything for you! Just wait and see” Noah grinned. Suddenly there was a knock on their door and Gavin got up to answer it, and there was bright eyed Jacelin smiling. “Oh hey there.” Gavin blushed. “Is Noah in there with you? I would like to speak to both of you.” Jacelin stated. “Let her in bro!” Noah called. “Thank you very much!” Jacelin then shuffled her way into the room. “Nice room you got here.” Jacelin smiled and then scooted the pair of underwear out of the available seat. “So what do you have to tell us darling?” Noah smiled. “Okay well I know that Joshua and his guys alliance have probably already gotten into your heads and are probably having you guys vote me off... But that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop fighting. I want to be here, and if you do follow those guys they’re going to bring you nowhere! I mean maybe to the final 5 but that’s it. At that point you’re done. I don’t think you guys are here to make it to the final five. You want to win don’t you?” Jacelin asked. “Actually Jacelin, Gavin and I were both discussing that. And we fully agree with you. We just need someone to help us.” Noah raise his eyebrow. “And I wanted that person to be you...” Gavin grinned. “Really?” Jacelin blushed and dazed into Gavin’s eyes. “Yeah, if we can get Charlotte on board. Then our group should be able to get rid of the guy’s alliance.” Gavin smiled back. “Oh wow... it’s about time the guy’s alliance falls out of power on this team!” Jacelin cheered. “Alright so its a done deal. We’re all working together and I have the perfect name for us.” Noah grinned evilly. “What would that be?” Gavin asked. “The Swagga Rebels!” Noah smiled. DUN DE DA DUN! A huge siren roared throughout the mansion. “Everybody get your butt’s out in the back yard!” Ben yelled through a megaphone. “Ugh gross. Another challenge?” Avril growled from just waking up from a nap. “Afraid so, girly. Get your butt up! We are WINNING this challenge even if it kills me!” Monica ordered and then jerked Avril out of the room. Once all the contestants were outside, Barbara had a tray full of cups filled with some kind of green liquid type stuff. “Eww it smells! What is that?” Seth coughed. “Before the challenge we thought we would help you out and serve you protein drinks.” Ben smiled. “Everyone grab a cup.” “Uh no! How do we know that you didn’t poison it or something?” Monica asked. “I promise you it isn’t poisoned. Now whoever drinks it the fastest wins a thousand dollars!” Ben shouted and then each one of them chugged the drinks. “Just kidding!” Ben grinned. “Ben.... sometimes I hate you!” Noah said looking woozy. “3.........2.........1.......” Ben counted down and then all the contestants fell over and passed out. “Oh they look so peaceful when they’re sleeping!” Barbara smiled. “Yup, now to bring them to our Pre-Historic ‘land’! MUHAHAHAH!” Ben laughed. Slowly the contestants woke up one by one, “Am I back in Kansas?” Charlotte asked dazed. “I feel breezy.” Landon smiled, then he looked down and saw that he wasn’t wearing anything but a loin cloth. “AGH!” he shrieked. Noah then woke up slowly and saw Joanne next to him, “Hey there beautiful.” he smiled. “Noah, what’s going on?” Joanne said dazed. “MORNING TEENS!” Ben came into view wearing his loin cloth again from earlier. “What’s with the loincloth? HEY! Why am I wearing one too?” Joshua yelled after checking. “As you can tell you are all wearing cave men clothes!” Ben shouted. “That is because we have time traveled to the prehistoric era!” Ben announced. “Wait a second here, how did you get these clothes on us?” Avril glared at Ben. Before Ben could answer a large ROAR was heard throughout the place. “NO! Dinosaurs!” Seth screamed and started running away screaming. And suddenly he ran into a wall that looked like it was just normal sky. “Yeah about that wall, you are all in prehistoric land which is just a big box filled with prehistoric scenery.....and wildlife.” Ben grinned. “CAWW Is this where I come in?” Mister Buster flew in and landed on Seth’s body. “You alright captain?” he asked. “Pretty birdy...” Seth grinned. “Woah! Did you get that wall from Wal-Mart?” Charlotte gasped. “Charlotte... they don’t sell walls at Wal-Mart.” Jacelin rolled her eyes. “Oh....” Charlotte began thinking about it. “Anyways... today’s challenge is obviously a prehistoric challenge! Now if you look closely you can see there are dinosaur bones scattered all around this land.” Ben pointed out. Monica then picked up a big heavy bone, “Hey this looks like a good tool to whack you in the face for changing my clothes!” Monica held up the bone ready to smack Ben, and then Landon had to hold her back. “Don’t worry Barbara changed all the girl’s clothes, and Johan was forced to change the guys.” Ben said. Landon then looked down at his hand and there written in sharpie was the word ‘LOSER!’ Landon: Ya know, even if Monica isn’t dating him. I really don’t like that guy! What a jerk! “Okay well back to the bones! Today’s challenge is to find the GOLDEN BONE! Which is somewhere in this place! The first team to retrieve the bone wins immunity! And the other team is going to meet with me tonight!” Ben grinned. “So I don’t get it...” Charlotte complained. “What about it don’t you get? Just find the golden bone!” Ben growled. “No not about that.... why don’t they sell walls at Wal-Mart? I mean where’d you buy your walls?” Charlotte asked. “Ugh! The challenge starts now! Get to it!” Ben yelled and then snapped his finger and vanished in thin air, they could then see a trapdoor beneath the spot where he vanished. Then his head came out and closed the door. The teams divided and ran into different directions, “Come on! We are not losing this challenge!” Monica ordered and Landon, Avril, and Joanne followed her obediently. “Okay guys. I think it’s best that we split up. Jacelin, Bryson, and Gavin you guys go together and look for it. Charlotte, Seth, Noah, and I will go in the opposite direction. Alright split up!” Joshua ordered. A few minutes later..... Jacelin, Bryson, and Gavin were walking in the jungle looking around the area scanning the scenery for bones. “Bone oh bone where could you be...” Jacelin said and then she saw a big pile of bones. “I bet it’s in there!” She cheered. “Wow look at how amazing she is.” Gavin smiled and watched Jacelin pushing aside the bones looking. “Yeah she sure is one special girl.” Bryson grumbled through his teeth. “She should be with me.” Bryson breathed quietly. “What was that kiddo?” Gavin asked. “Listen dude! I am not a kid! And before you even got here Jacelin was going to be with me!” Bryson had grabbed Gavin’s neck collar and pulled his face up to his. “Now I’m gonna need you to back off my woman!” Bryson growled. “Huh? You and her were together? Wow....didn’t see that coming.” Gavin said confused and pushed away from Bryson. “I guess may the better man win, cause I am not giving up that easily.” Gavin smiled. “Me either!” Bryson yelled and then picked up a bone and whacked Gavin in the back of his head. “Dude I don’t want to fight you!” Gavin said picking up a bone just in case. “You said to let the better man win, so lets it now!” Bryson said and raised his bone ready to whack Gavin again. But Gavin blocked the shot with his bone. “Whatever you want kiddo.” Gavin said. The two began clashing and hitting each other with the bones when Jacelin came in shocked and scared. “What are you two doing?” she gasped. “Oh we’re just messing around, I love this kid.” Gavin laughed and playfully shoved Bryson. “Yeah we’re just playing around.” Bryson half smiled. “Aww my two men getting along so well.” Jacelin smiled, “Now there’s no time for that! Let’s find that bone!” Bryson: Oh why did I do that? I’ve like never gotten in a fight before till today. I feel terrible, I should apologize to him sooner or later. He had no clue about what happened before the game... Gavin: Wow way to catch me by surprise! I thought Jacelin was up for grabs, but apparently not. Which ain’t going to stop me from fighting for her heart. Monica, Avril, Landon, and Joanne had decided not to split up. So they were walking through the jungle, then suddenly Monica heard something in a big bush. “What’s going on here?” Monica said and push open the bush and then a huge creature lunged out of the bush and tackled her to the ground. “Monica!” Landon screamed and pushed his way to her. The big creature was hitting Monica in the face and she was screaming for the beast to get off of her. “Hey bully get off my girl!” Landon growled. And then the creature turned around, showing it’s ugly scarred face. It was a big baboon! The monkey screeched loudly at Landon. Landon screamed and then pushed Avril in front of him and hid behind her. “Hey now monkey, lets not be harsh. Here I have a pack of nuts here for you.” she said and then Avril began to reach into her pocket. The monkey ignored Monica and smiled with his tongue sticking out. “Here it is.” Avril then pulled a fist out of her pocket and punched the baboon in the face. “Hurry lets run!” Avril screamed. Landon picked Monica up and tossed her over his shoulder and ran. The baboon recovered from the punch then roared and chased after the group. Noah, Joshua, Seth, and Charlotte found another mound of bones piled up. Noah and Joshua were rummaging through the bones getting frustrated. “Ugh this is useless! We’ll never find this frickin bone.” Noah complained. “Just keep looking, we have more of a chance than the Zit Heads at winning this! We can’t be cocky though, we gotta be persistent!” Joshua said. “Seth.” Charlotte sang. “Hey there my little butterfly.” Seth grinned. “What are we doing here again?” Charlotte smiled. “I’m not really sure... ooh! Wanna see a cool rock I found?” Seth smiled big. “Totally!” Charlotte giggled. “Follow me!” Seth smiled and grabbed her hands and the two left the boys to digging for bones. The two came and Seth showed her this big egg sitting in a pile of twigs. “Oh Seth-ie poo that isn’t a rock that’s an egg!” she giggled. “Oh like we eat for breakfast?” Seth gaped. “Of course! Except this one has a baby in it! We’re parents!” Charlotte cheered. “Oh! I’ve always wanted to be a daddy!” Seth smiled. “So how do we get this baby out of its cage?” Charlotte asked confused. “Don’t people sit on eggs to get them to hatch?” Seth asked thoughtfully. “Uhm... yeah you should sit on it.” Charlotte agreed. “Cawww! Wouldn’t do that!” Mister Buster flew in onto Charlotte’s head. “Why not?” Seth asked. “Cawww vulture ahead!” Buster screamed and the two both looked up into the sky and saw a big vulture over them! “Is it his baby?” Charlotte asked. “No it’s mine!” Seth said and held onto the egg! Then the vulture swooped down shrieking going right at the two! “How bad is it?” Monica asked and revealed the welts on her face from the baboon attack. “Uh err....you still look amazing...” Landon smiled unconvincingly. “Ugh you’re lying!” Monica said and began powdering her welts. “Hey we can’t stop now. Landon you stay here and watch over Monica, Joanne and I will continue searching! Good luck!” Avril said and then the two girls left them. “So I saw you with Landon earlier today... you’re still planning on taking him out if we lose. Right?” Avril beckoned. “Of course totally, he was just sad about being the only guy left.” Joanne shrugged. “Okay good.” Avril said. Avril: So I may have trust issues, but I’m not quite sure how much I trust Joanne. It’s getting farther in the competition, stronger people are leaving. I’ve got to pick my friends wisely. Suddenly Jacelin, Bryson, and Gavin heard screaming from the distance, the three ran towards it, and then found Seth, Charlotte and Mister Buster defending themselves with a huge egg against a larger vulture. “Hey there you big dummy, let them go!” Gavin yelled and threw a bone at the vulture. But this just got the bird riled up! “You have to give it the egg!” Bryson screamed. “No! I’m it’s daddy!” Seth cried out but it was too late, the vulture clutched its talons around the egg and began to fly up. But Seth was still holding on tight. “Seth!” Charlotte screamed and grabbed Seth’s body and then he finally let go of the egg. “Noo!” Seth cried out. “It’s okay, we’ll find another egg. It already had a daddy.” Charlotte smiled and pecked Seth on the lips and the two hugged. Meanwhile, Joshua and Noah were walking through the jungle kicking around rocks, and then out of the side of Noah’s eyes he saw a gold object. It was the golden bone! But before he was about to tell Josh, he saw his lovely Joanne with a big smile on her face racing towards the bone. And instead of fighting towards it he let it go and let the Zit Heads win the challenge! “AND THE ZIT HEADS WIN!” a big siren sounded through the arena, with Ben’s voice. “Yes!” Monica shouted but then she saw the baboon racing towards her! “Oh no you aren’t!” she screamed and then kicked the baboon in the face. “You go babe!” Landon cheered and pulled Monica in for a kiss. Monica: Oh my gosh! What is this thing I’m feeling? I’m actually starting to feel bad for Landon!! Bleh! Get it off! I have to figure out my feelings behind him soon, or it could screw me over... After the challenge Joshua had called a meeting between the guys alliance. “Now I think it’s all clear that we’re going to have to decide between Charlotte and Jacelin guys...” Joshua stated. “Well that’s easy. We’re not voting out Charlotte. Right?” Seth asked. “Umm I’m not voting out Jacelin. Sorry guys.” Bryson automatically confirmed. “Me either. It’s going to have to be Charlotte.” Gavin stated. “No! No! NO!” Seth argued. “Seth it’s going to happen eventually... you decided to team up with us. You’re going to have to make a big move eventually.” Joshua explained. “Give me time...” Seth said and then rushed out of the room. Joshua: I’m trying to get Seth to lean towards voting Charlotte, but I don’t see how it’s going to work. But honestly without his vote Charlotte will still be going home. Noah: All I could do was nod my head and smile as I pretended to agree with Josh’s thoughts. Truthfully I have another thing in mind. Go swagga rebels! “Charlotte! I need to talk to you.” Seth came into her room with a red face crying. “Oh no! What’s the matter Sethie-poo?” Charlotte gasped. “They want me to vote you out. And I can’t do it!” Seth teared up. Charlotte put her hands on his shoulders, “Seth look it’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this, I promise. We have been through so much. And even if one of us leaves, we’ll get through it.” she smiled. “I don’t want to lose you now...” Seth hugged her tight and then kissed her gently. Elimination Ceremony “This is it guys, are you ready? This could be the most important elimination of them all so far. You know the drill, everyone make their votes in the confessional.” Ben said. Josh: Listen, nothing personal, you’re a wonderful girl. But I made a guys alliance, not a girls alliance. Goodbye Charlotte. Seth: I really don’t care what Josh says anymore, I’m voting Jacelin. I can’t lose my Char-Char. “The votes are in guys...” Ben said, the contestants were tense in their seats. Charlotte put a hand on Seth’s knee to encourage him. “The first vote is for........Charlotte. And the next vote is also for Charlotte. Now the next vote is for Jacelin. It’s 2-1, the next vote is for.................Seth.” Ben said. Joshua nodded his head towards Jacelin thinking it through. “The following vote is for.........Seth as well. It is now 2 Seth, 2 Charlotte, and 1 Jacelin. Seth and Charlotte both need 2 more votes to declare their elimination. Jacelin needs 3.” Ben stated. Joshua’s jaw dropped along with Bryson’s. “The sixth vote is for Charlotte.............and the last vote is going to Seth. It is a tie.” Ben sighed. “Did you vote for yourself?” Jacelin asked Charlotte shocked. “Yes I did, Seth is my lobster. And everyone knows that lobsters mate for life. I can’t lose him.” Charlotte smiled at Seth tearfully. “We have prepared for this, and we will be sending both of you home now.” Ben said solemnly. “Yay! We get to be together Seth!” Charlotte squealed and hugged Seth. “I guess that’s the best way to be sent home, with the one you truly care about.” Seth smiled at Charlotte. The contestants took a minute to say goodbye and then Johan had them at the door to the dungeon. “Good luck guys! I’ll miss you all!” Charlotte smiled and waved. “Don’t be killing anymore butterflies now!” Seth smiled and then Johan shoved them both into the dungeon. “Well that was a tearjerker... but it’s time for this game to get serious. Next challenge I have a BIG announcement for the teens. Who will crack under the pressure and how will our last wild card make an impression on the cast? All this and way more, next time on TEENs” Ben smiled and waved! Category:Teens Episodes